


Love Letters

by raiseyourpinky



Series: Rose of Sharon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between Dean and Castiel leading up to their wedding day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Rose of Sharon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616812
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one asked for this, but I had to do it.

Dean,

Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?

Today, I told all of my students that my incredible fiance is training to become a high school English teacher. I told them how well you dissect literature, always finding something new and magnificent. I told them what a great writer you are, always getting to the point in a clear way, always drawing in your readers. 

I know half of my students are sick of hearing me brag about you, but I don’t have it in me to stop anytime soon. 

I am always in awe of you, darling.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

Every time I second-guess myself, you preemptively comfort and reassure me. How the hell do you do that? I’m excited to teach. You should know better than anyone because I never shut up about it. But this is all so new to me. At least I have you by my side to guide me.

I’ll have to admit that I brag about you all the time too. To literally anyone. I’ve even bragged about you to strangers at the grocery store. I can’t stop telling people I’m getting married to the smartest professor in the world. 

Lucky me. 

Love,

Dean

Dean,

For some reason, I can’t stop thinking about your smiles. All day, I’ve had the image of your wide, bright, sunny smiles. The ones you reserve for me. I’m certain it all started this morning when we were in bed. You leaned in and kissed me, and then flashed me a perfect smile. That was all it took for me to get that image stuck in my head the rest of the day. I crave another one of your smiles. I crave your company and your lips and your hands and your tongue. 

It’s always at the end of the day, as I’m writing these letters, that it hits me all over again how fortunate I am to come home to you.

And when I see you again tonight, you will smile just by looking at me. Because, for some crazy reason, you crave me too. 

I can’t wait to come home.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

I’m in love with the way you bite your lip when we make love.

This morning, you looked particularly beautiful. Your eyes were closed as I kissed down your body, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. The sounds coming out of you were better than any song I’d ever heard. And then, when your fingers dug into my hair as I kissed lower and lower, you bit your lip. My God, the things that does to me. I know that the only time you bite your lip is when you’re savoring what’s happening, and what is yet to happen. 

I hope you know I’ve made it my own personal goal to see you bite your lip for the rest of our lives. 

How are you so damn gorgeous? 

Love,

Dean

Dean,

I noticed two new freckles on your cheekbones yesterday. I thought I had every part of you memorized, but I’m glad that there are still new things to learn. 

If I were a musician, I would have written a song for every freckle on your skin, especially for my personal favorite on your left (butt) cheek. I think of your freckles as stars, but brighter and closer and easier to touch. When I fill your face with kisses, and you laugh in my arms, I’m really kissing your freckles. What can I say? I’m a sucker for them. 

And for you. 

But you already knew that.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. 

Love,

Dean

Dean,

Please stop leaving me these letters in my bag for me to find at work. I’ve found it very difficult to teach my classes while I’m a sobbing mess. That being said, the sentiment in mutual.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

I was listening to that old mixtape you gave me what feels like a lifetime ago. _Rose of Sharon_ came on and I couldn’t breathe for a second. Everything came back to me. To think that I almost didn’t get to share my life with you. To think that this little gift brought us back together. 

I hope you know I’ve never taken you for granted, and I never will. 

Love,

Dean

Dean,

There is just something about you in shorts that drives me absolutely crazy. Please consider mowing the lawn 24/7. I don’t care if the neighbors complain. I’ll beat them up. 

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the future. Our future.

Last night feels surreal. I still can’t believe we’re doing this. We’re adopting. We’ll be parents someday. You and I. Parents. I tear up just thinking about it.

You will be the best dad in the world. You, with your bright mind and kind words. You, with your silly jokes and love for karaoke. You, who makes the best homemade pizza. You, who teach me something new every day. God, Cas, it’s a fucking honor to get to do this with you.

I just hope I can keep up when the time comes.

Love,

Dean

(P.S. I just pinched myself. Yep, still real)

Dean,

I would have never felt ready to be a parent without you. If I become a good dad, it will all be owed to you. I don’t think you realize how absolutely incredible you are. You have made me wiser and kinder and hopeful for the future. Hopeful for the family we will form. 

We will be great parents. Both of us. We have Sophie to prove it.

But just to be safe, I’ll do a lot of research on parenting. I know we won’t get the process started until after we’re married, but I’m far too antsy to wait.

We have a lot of homework to do, darling.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

Our wedding is happening so soon. I think I’m freaking out. There are so many things left to be done. Why didn’t we hire a wedding planner? That was a bad move on my part. I was in way over my head when I told you I wanted to be in charge of the preparations.

The only thing that has managed to calm me down is talking to you, in person and in these letters. There is literally nothing else that will do the trick. Trust me, I’ve tried. Just the sight of you sometimes is enough to put me at ease. You are like this perfect drug that fixes all of my problems. So I’ve decided that from now on, I’m only doing the wedding planning by your side. With you helping me. I know you’re up to your chin with work, but I need you, babe.

Don’t worry, this letter asking for your help will also be delivered with a lot of kisses so you can’t say no.

Love,

Dean

Dean,

I should have realized sooner that you needed help with the wedding. I tend to see you as a superhero who can do a million things perfectly all at once, but I have to remind myself that you are human, and a very stubborn one at that.

I’m very glad you came to me for help. I don’t care about my workload. I care more about you, and our wedding. There was no need to bribe me with kisses, but those were greatly appreciated. 

There is one thing I will not budge on: we are having cake at our wedding, not a four-foot cherry pie.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

How about a compromise? We can have cake AND a four-foot cherry pie. I don’t know. Think about it.

I CAN’T BELIEVE OUR WEDDING IS IN ONE MONTH. ONE MONTH! 

There’s no backing out in one month. You gotta take me for better or worse. And you’ve seen the worse. I will work damn hard to give you the better.

Love,

Dean

Dean,

There isn’t a single day that goes by when I don’t think about our upcoming marriage.

Theoretically, it should be a big thing, but when I think about it, I realize I already feel married to you. We live together, we’re raising Sophie together, we cook together, we eat together, we drive together. This marriage will be just a big party to show people that we want to keep doing what we’re doing, and we want to file our taxes together.

That isn’t to say that I am not absolutely thrilled to marry you. I am. I’ve dreamt about it. I never want to wake up from those dreams. I want to call you my husband in front of strangers, friends, and family. I want the world to know that I am tied to you in every single way possible. I want to wear a ring on my finger so no one else ever attempts to flirt with me again. 

I only want you to flirt with me.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

JUST ONE WEEK. ONE WEEK UNTIL WE’RE MARRIED.

Holy shit.

I am so fucking happy, Cas. So happy. I mean, we’re gonna have a four-foot cherry pie, so what’s not to be happy about?

More seriously, though, I have to confess that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about my mom the closer we get to our wedding. I know she would have shared my happiness. I would have asked her to walk me down the aisle. I don’t care that neither of us is the bride. I just would have wanted her to be a part of our wedding in any way possible.

If her belief was correct, then she must be in heaven. There’s no way she isn’t. Do you think she can see me right now? Do you think she knows how happy I am? I hope so. Believing that is the only way I can relax.

Love,

Dean

Dean,

I have no doubt that Mary knows you’re happy. You have no idea how much I wish I could give you some kind of certainty about this. Your mom was a great woman, and great people get to enjoy life after death. And that means getting to see their children be happy.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

Tomorrow’s the big day. I don’t know how I’ll be able to sleep tonight. I know we decided to spend the night apart, but that was kind of a stupid idea. Sam thinks I’m being ridiculous, but I want to go find you right now. He says he won’t sleep so he makes sure I don’t sneak out in the middle of the night. Oh well. I guess I’m stuck in my room for the night.

If I do manage to sleep, I’ll dream of you at the altar.

Love,

Dean

Dean,

We did it. 

We said yes to each other, to our forever.

I’m writing this as I lay in bed beside you. I love the way you snore when you’re tired. And you must be really tired tonight. I think I wore you out. I’m not even a little bit sorry.

I didn’t think I could feel any more love for you than I already did, but you always seem to prove me wrong. 

I can’t stop smiling. You’re my husband now. 

I loved seeing our families together like that. It looks like Sam and Gabriel are best friends now that Gabriel moved to Austin. I was not expecting that. I was also not expecting to dance with Jo so much. She’s an excellent dancer. I have to tell you, though, seeing you dance with my mom nearly brought me to tears. I never would have imagined you two getting along so well. It was all a matter of time. Anyone who knows you is doomed because loving you is just so natural.

I’m simultaneously exhausted and ecstatic, but I want it to be tomorrow already.

I want to start the first day of our marriage.

Yours always,

Castiel

Cas,

You’re my husband. I have a husband, and that is you. You and I are husbands. Married. Actually married. Legally married. For life. We have matching rings to prove it.

I feel like there’s nothing we can’t do. 

We could rule the world, you know? 

Let’s rule the world.

Well, let’s be parents, and then rule the world.

One step at a time.

I’m gonna end it right here because you’re giving me a funny look, and I think you require my attention. Not to worry because I’m more than happy to provide it.

Love,

Your husband Dean


End file.
